


one book two book three book floor

by twinklyhowell



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Smut, also super smutty, dan is a librarian, phil is a chemistry teacher, they're both so sassy its unbearable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklyhowell/pseuds/twinklyhowell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mr. Lester?"<br/>"It's Dr. Lester."<br/>"this is a school, not a hospital."<br/>"and you're a librarian."<br/>"and?"<br/>"forgive me for saying this, but i'd like to check you out."</p><p>high school teachers AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HIGH SCHOOL AU but instead of being students they're actually teachers yeah ok enjoy some smut when i get to it
> 
> this is my first time writing a chaptered fic so bare with me :)))

"do you not know how it works around here?" the man asks, handing over a badge labelled "Dr. Lester" as well as various sheets of paper including a map of the school, phone number dials, and the fire drill plan. 

"well, i am am new here."

"oh, a bit of a back chatter i see?" the man smirks. "library's down the hall to the right. it's a blue door, you'd be blind to miss it."

"and that's where i find my books?" phil asked, puzzled.  _why wouldn't they just have the books in my room ready for me?_

the man nodded his head pitifully. "yes. you cant find them? ask the librarian. he's a bit of a wild one at first, but i'm sure you'd get along."

"thanks." phil straightened his tie and nodded before exiting the administration office. as he walked down the bland hallway he noticed almost instantly what kind of atmosphere this new school brought to him. or more importantly, the smell. tobacco, to be exact.  _i guess this is what all public schools are like?_ he thought to himself. he felt glares from all angles but shrugged them off. after all, he was the transfer teacher. a fresh face. hopefully not a fresh target. 

he swung the blue door open and read the annex card at the entrance of the library.   
**_TEACHER REFERENCE TEXTBOOKS : 513-642_** _  
_ phil found the correct aisle and began skimming the shelves for the books labelled  _Chemistry,_ however, he was unable to spot any.  _just my luck, late on the first day of class because i couldn't find my books. fuck._

"can i help you, sir?" a bold voice came from beside him. phil turned to be greeted by a tall, chocolate haired man. "im guessing you're the new transfer teacher?" his eyes glistened a warm brown, and phil was thankful his suit hid the flutters in his chest. "i believe i was asked to set aside your textbooks to make it easier for you. follow me."

 _that's the librarian?_ phil thought to himself.  _wow, he's quite the charmer._ phil was bold when it came to relationships. if he saw someone he liked, he needed to let them know. his confidence was often mistaken for cockiness, but phil assured himself that one day his terrible pick up lines and irresistible smirks would be appreciated by someone. he followed closely behind the librarian, and was instantly attracted to his long legs, hidden in tight black skinny jeans. phil's eyes drifted upwards further and found themselves fixated on his ass. he couldn't help but notice how well dressed this man was, even if a simple grey cardigan and jeans. phil fixed his tie as the two stood either side of the front counter. 

"so, this school seems like quite a handful." phil initiated the conversation, almost whining to hear the librarian speak again. 

"i guess you could say that," he chucked. "oh, sorry! i almost forgot to introduce myself. I'm Dan, but im known around school as Mr. Howell."

"Howell?" phil chimed. "what a creative last name. I'm Phil Lester." phil placed his hand in front of dan, anticipating a handshake, to which dan happily obliged, before continuing to scan the books. 

"Lester? Striking surname, Mr. Lester." dan acknowledged.

"Actually, it's Dr. Lester."

dan looked at phil and his eyes widened. _god_ , _this guy has quite the ego,_ dan thought. _i've only been talking to him for two minutes and he's already cocky. t_ _here's something about the way he defends himself though, it's intriguing._ dan scanned phil from top to bottom. he liked the way phil's jet black fringe sat, as well as the black suit that adorned on his body. it seemed to fit the man nicely,  _too_ nicely for dan's liking, if he was honest. perhaps it was because it suited the cocky transfer teacher style, but also because it made Mr. Lester, correction,  _Dr. Lester,_ all the more appealing. 

"this is a school, not a hospital," dan laughed.

"and you're a librarian." 

"and?"

"and forgive me for saying this, but i'd like to check you out."

phil leant over the counter and smirked. he watched as dan's cheeks flushed a bright red, before he pivoted to face his back to phil. he let out of a soft chuckle and grabbed the last book from the shelf behind him. 

"you're quite the charmer, Dr. Lester," chuckled dan, scanning the last book.  "but that pick up line is almost as old as you."

phil leant closer over the counter. "are you telling me it didn't work?"

"oh it did, could you not see me blushing?" dan smiled, his eyes lighting up.  _this guy's not half bad, may as well feed his ego some more._ "i guess chemistry has taught you well?"

phil nodded before collecting his books. "maybe i could teach you a few things sometime?"

dan kept his eyes locked on phil. "well, like you said, im a librarian, not a student, so i dont think i'll be needing any tutoring lessons on chemistry, but thank-"

"you know how this works." phil cut him off abruptly, grazing his hand against dan. "you know what im doing." phil watched as dan cheekily shrugged his shoulders. "or would you like me to elaborate in a way that's more colourful for your liking?"

dan's eyebrows raised and he shot phil a glare. "enlighten me."

"well, dan. you're a walking masterpiece on two legs, and perhaps if you weren't wearing those tight black jeans that hug your ass so perfectly, and your eyes didn't scream innocent, perhaps i wouldn't have taken a second glance. but look at me, i cant seem to take my eyes off you." phil looked at his watch. "unfortunately for the both of us, my first class begins in roughly five minutes, and im not entirely sure where my room is, but i doubt i'll be allowed to work here another day if im late, and i know that you'd be very unsettled if i wasn't here anymore to feed you compliments." phil smirked as he watched dan blush and break eye contact, his eyes dropping to his feet. "so, thank you for your help, and i'll run into you again soon." 

"you're a very cocky man, phil."

"it's confidence, and i know you tried to tell me that in a fashion that belittled me, but you and i both know that you enjoy my company just as much as i am enjoying yours right now. my apologies for taking up your time, but i am running late. Goodbye, Mr. Howell."

"you know where to find me,  _Dr. Lester._ "

phil stood by the door, and turned to look at dan again, noticing dan hadn't taken his eyes off him once. phil smirked. "also, i'd appreciate it if you wore those jeans more often. they look quite good on you." and with that, phil pushed open the doors once more to exit, and as he walked down the hallways aimlessly, attempting to find his classroom, he thought to himself,  _i think i'm going to like this school a whole lot more now._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "you act innocent, but your eyes scream nasty." phil paced back and forth in front of dan. "you dress so nicely but you'd look much better with nothing on." he stood directly in front of dan, and pressed his palms against dan's thighs. "but most importantly, you act like you're not interested but we both know how you want this to turn out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 2!!! yay i really hope you're enjoying this fic, i'll try to update it daily for you guys :))))

"Good morning class, my name is Dr. Lester, and I'll be your chemistry teacher for this semester."

phil watched the students turn and murmur to each other, ignoring phil's friendly introduction. phil grabbed the wooden ruler by the whiteboard and slammed it on his desk at the front of the room, and chuckled quietly under his breath as his students quickly turned to face the front of the lab. "like i said, my name is Dr. Lester, and we're starting off this semester with focusing on the acidity and basicity of substances."

a student with ruffled blonde hair raises his hand. "Dr.? You're a doctor? this isn't a hospital." the class rumbles into a fit of laughter. 

 _"Mr. Lester?"_  
_"it's Dr. Lester."_  
 _"this is a school, not a hospital."_

phil became sidetracked by the warm brown eyes that wished him a welcome this morning.  _there's no way that dan could resist me, he was practically begging for me to pin him against those bookshelves this morning. and those jeans, fuck, those jeans fit him so perfectly, moulding against his bulge, and his smirk, it screamed-_

"Sir?" 

phil snapped back to reality. "sorry." phil glanced at the clock by the door.  _9:53. two hours and then it's lunchtime._ "alright, lets begin?"

* * *

the bell rang loudly, although it seemed muffled by the sound of sneakers squeaking against the floors, and the sound of student chatter and zipped bags. phil began to collect his papers, and sort through text books, when a familiar pair of jeans stood by the door. "knock knock."

phil looked up and saw dan standing in the doorway, running his fingers through his fringe, before fixating it in place. "shouldn't you be in the library?"

"it's lunch, student volunteers are working so i have some time to myself." he shut the door behind him, and looked down to the floor, shuffling his feet. 

"you get time to yourself, but instead you come to me?" phil stared at dan from across the desk, smirking. "you can't seem to stay away from me, can you?"

"it would seem like that, but i was merely dropping by to see how your first class went."

"it was good, tough class to crack but im working on it." phil shut his texbook, and placed it on top of the pile. "now, tell me the real reason why you're here." his blue eyes illuminated as he layed them on dan. 

"you sure are persistent aren't you?"

"it would seem that way. but when i see something i like, i want it."

"are you implying that you want me?"

"well that depends." phil stood up from his seat. 

"on?"

phil placed his hands on dan's waist. "depends, can you surpass my expectations?"

dan brushed phil's hands off him and sat on a  student desk at the front of the room. "what are your expectations?"

"you act innocent, but your eyes scream nasty." phil paced back and forth in front of dan. "you dress so nicely but you'd look much better with nothing on." he stood directly in front of dan, and pressed his palms against dan's thighs. "but most importantly, you act like you're not interested but we both know how you want this to turn out."

their faces were only centimetres apart. dan leant in, brushing his nose against phil's, their lips touching. "you caught me." 

phil's hands were against dan's sides and before either of them knew it, their lips were colliding with force, phil biting dan's bottom lip, which caused dan to let out a soft moan. he tilted his head back, allowing phil to place rough kisses along dan's jawline, down his neck, onto his collarbones. dan's hands gripped onto the back of phil's neck, his fingers weaving through phil's charcoal hair. 

"we could get caught," dan mumbled between groans. 

"then we'd both get fired," phil growled lowly, palming against the bulge in dan's jeans. "gives us more time to do this."

phil palmed faster, causing dan to moan louder. "fuck," was the only word that managed to escape his mouth between moans. phil brushed dan's fringe out of his face, and pressed his lips softly against dan's. his hands began to fiddle with dan's jean zipper, but dan was quick to stop him. 

"phil, Mr. Lester-" dan said between kisses.

"Dr. Lester," phil groaned, kissing back harder, nibbling at dan's neck.

"we have to stop." he pushed phil off him, the cool air hitting his skin, and dan already missed phil's soft lips against his body. he ran his fingers against his neck, still numb from the touch of phil. he zipped his jeans up before standing up, his body still close to phil.

"you definitely exceed my expectations," phil murmured under his breath, leaning in to kiss dan again. 

"and i thought the students were the only ones to cause trouble," dan laughed, wrapping his hands around phil's neck, before pressing his lips against phil's. 

"you're a librarian, i thought you'd know all the answers."

"you're still a mystery to me, Mr,  _Dr._ Lester."

"call me phil." he cupped dan's ass and pulled him closer, their crotches pressed firmly against each other. 

"lunch break is almost over, phil. get back to work." dan smirked, pinning phil against the whiteboard, and traced a line from phil's chest down to his base. and with that, dan placed a final kiss on phil's lips before straightening his outfit and walking out the door. "come see me after school, i have something i want to show you," he said, shutting the door behind him, not giving phil a chance to reject his offer. 

phil stood at the front of the classroom dumbfounded, and ran his fingers against his lips delicately. he could still taste dan in his mouth, and he realised it was a feeling he didn't want to stop. _i could definitely get used to seeing Mr. Howell._ _  
_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh shit was this smutty oops  
> if you enjoy this so far, give it a kudos! new chapter tomorrow :)

**Author's Note:**

> was this good enough to write more? idek


End file.
